And I Love It
by smallboxes
Summary: Drake breathed in her perfume that smelled like oranges and kissed her lips that tasted like cherries and he had to smile at the sweet simplicity of it all.


**Author's Notes: **I do not own _Drake & Josh_, I am not making any profit from this, and no copyright infringement is intended. For those who don't remember, Tori is Drake's girlfriend from the episode _Playing the Field _and I just really like that pairing together. Also, the song used in this fic is _You're So Good to Me_ – The Beach Boys. This story was written for a fic challenge where we had to involve the prompts of engine, orange, and silky top. All comments/constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

**And I Love It; Drake/Tori. 843 words. **

_you're kinda small / and you're such a doll / i'm glad you're mine / you're so good to me / how come you are?_

The moon glowed brightly in the dark sky, illuminating the walkway as Drake and Tori strolled up to the front door of her house. They were both quiet as they soaked in the atmosphere of the night and he sighed as they climbed the steps of front porch. Drake leaned his shoulder against the front door and smiled at her as she fidgeted with her purse.

"Well…I guess this is good night."

"Yeah, I guess so," Tori smiled back at him as she snaked her arm around his neck and pulled him close to her by the crook of her arm. Drake breathed in her perfume that smelled like oranges and kissed her lips that tasted like cherries and he had to smile at the sweet simplicity of it all. "Good night Drake."

He watched her enter her house and then spun on his heel to walk back to his car. Sometimes, it was the little things like that that would inspire a song in him and as he revved the engine and backed out of the driveway, the beginnings of a melody began to form in his head.

_  
you take my hand / and you understand / when i get in a bad mood / you're so good to me / and i love it, love it_

"Stop it, stop it! What are you doing Drake?"

"I'm not doing anything Tori!"

"You've been weird and distracted _all_ week. I think I've been pretty patient, waiting for you to come around. What's wrong with you lately?"

"Nothing, nothing. I mean…okay, so Josh is mad at me because you and I have been hanging out so much lately. And when I'm not with you, I'm at band practice which is going _nowhere_ and our show is in _two_ days. Josh won't even _talk_ to me, I can't figure out the guitar changes, and Scotty is driving me up a freaking _wall_-"

"Okay, okay, calm down! Here, take these."

"What are…"

"They're tickets to go see _Ghost Monsters II _on opening night next week. I was gonna surprise you with them after the concert but…take Josh, go see it."

_i know your eyes / are not on the guys / when we're apart / you're so true to me / how come you are_

"This next song is dedicated to someone very special. Check it out."

Drake turned his head from the microphone and gave the count to his band as the song he'd written began pouring out of all the instruments. He smiled and pressed his lips against the microphone as he belted out the lyrics he'd been inspired to write merely a few days before.

She was standing in the front row; had been standing there all night, singing along with the words she'd memorized and dancing with the beats that she'd heard at _countless_ practice sessions. And there she was still, supporting him and cheering him on.

When the song was almost over, Drake looked up from his beloved guitar and into her eyes for a few stolen moments. Tori gave him a tiny wave and blew a kiss his way and he left the stage that night walking on clouds.

_  
and every night / you hold me so tight / when i kiss you goodbye / you're so good to me / and i love it, love it  
_

Tori's wrists were tiny, but he loved them anyway. Drake would hold her hand and trace his thumb along the curve where her wrist dipped into the shape of her palm and he would smile and kiss the smattering of freckles that formed there and she would smile back at him.

He watched her now, untangled from the pale blue sheets as she began to get dressed. Her silky top shimmered in the lazy sunlight from his window as it slid over her shoulders and down her long arms. Tori took ballet lessons after school and maybe that's why Drake loved her wrists so much; her arms had a fluidity of movement in whatever she did and it was so fascinating to him that a person could just be so full of grace.

Tori zipped up her corduroy skirt and flashed him a smile as she tucked her curly brown hair behind her ear. Drake felt the bed dip as she kneeled next to him and her lips felt entirely too soft as they kissed his forehead. She started to turn to leave, but his hand darted out from under the pillow and he grabbed for her wrist, holding on tightly to soft flesh.

"Wait, don't go."

She nodded and without saying anything, sat down next to him as he stretched out under the brown comforter. Drake watched her hand as it moved up to his forehead and pushed his rumpled hair out of his eyes. Tori continued even when he allowed himself fall into an easy sleep.

* * *


End file.
